


it's so easy to see what you want to see

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny, Jemma thinks, how sometimes you know how much you’re going to miss something when it’s gone, but other times it sneaks up on you, and it’s not until it’s too late that your soul aches for what’s missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's so easy to see

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously located in the collection [thinking out loud and acting in vain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3262487/chapters/7114652), and was moved due to plans to continue it as well as wanting all of it's various parts in one place.

It’s funny, Jemma thinks, how sometimes you know how much you’re going to miss something when it’s gone, but other times it sneaks up on you, and it’s not until it’s too late that your soul aches for what’s missing.

She watches the base out of the window for as long as she can, it doesn’t matter that she can’t actually see the Bus, she knows it’s there. She never thought she’d get so attached to it. She always knew it was temporary. But, well, no one could’ve anticipated this.

Hand sits down next to her, and she turns her head to look at her. Hand smirks and rests a reassuring hand on Jemma’s knee, squeezing lightly, “If you need to cry you should go into the bathroom. Besides, I have to…have a discussion out here that may be upsetting.” 

She nods tightly and does as ordered, going into the bathroom and splashing her face with water. She ignores the three quiet pops of a silenced gun and pats at her face with the scratchy towel provided. 

When she comes back out, Garrett is rubbing at his wrists and frowning, “You could’ve been a bit more gentle you know.” 

Hand snorts as she heads into the cockpit, now that their pilot is dead someone has to drive. “Yeah, you’re a regular fragile blossom.” 

He turns considering eyes to Jemma and arches an eyebrow, “I have to say, I did not call you.” 

Jemma shrugs, she doesn’t care, and sits down, delicately crossing her ankles. The silence is awkward, and after a minute she looks up and arches an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, did you expect me to say I didn’t expect you? Because you were painfully obvious.” And she leans back and tries to sleep. There’s stunned silence across from her, then a loud laugh, and then she can hear Garrett’s footsteps heading into the cockpit.

**

It’s easy, Jemma knows, to be horrible at lying when honesty gets the best results.

Her phone rings while they’re in the middle of the firefight for the Fridge. 

She swears, loudly, and then answers it. Garrett is leaning against the same barrier she is, and gives her a disbelieving look. She flips him off. 

“Jemma, hey –“ Skye’s voice is light and friendly, as always. 

Jemma cuts her off, speaking in a frantic whisper, “Skye, I really can’t talk right now. HYDRA is here, they’re trying to take the Fridge.” Frantic whispers, she’s found, pass well for afraid. 

Skye’s gasp of shock is audible through the phone, and her voice is loud and alarmed when she says, “Shit, Jemma! Are you okay? Did Garrett get loose? Who are you with?” 

Jemma arches an eyebrow at Garrett, and smirks, “He got shot, Skye, and I’m with Hand. It’ll be okay. I’ll call as soon as I can.” And she hangs up.

Garrett snorts and leans around the barricade to shoot at the few loyal SHIELD agents still fighting. “I thought you couldn’t lie, Agent Simmons.” 

Calmly slotting a new magazine into place in her gun, she shrugs, “I didn’t lie. Do you not remember getting winged? Because I remember having to patch you up. Be more careful next time.” 

Hand laughs, loud and bright, next to her and says, “Careful there Jemma, he might just propose if you keep acting like that!” 

Jemma is well aware of the disgust that must show on her face, as it prompts another round of laughter from Hand. 

Garrett, she is deeply disturbed to see, looks contemplative. “No, no, not me. But I know someone who would definitely be interested.” 

She glowers at the two of them, “Well, I’m not. Can we please focus on the matter at hand?” 

**  
It’s hard, Jemma thinks, to accept the truth when it’s so very different from what you expect to be true. 

Skye rushes towards her as soon as she sees her in the Centipede base. It’s understandable, since the last she had heard from Jemma had been the day the Fridge fell to HYDRA. She probably thought that Jemma was dead.

Jemma hugs her back, tight, because it helps hide the pinch of the injection going in. 

Skye doesn’t even notice, just pulling back to squeal and hug Jemma again. 

Skye is asking a million questions a minute, and it’s more than Jemma can take, so instead she focuses on the rest of the team who followed in after Skye. 

The hug with Fitz is equally successful. It’s getting out of his arms that is tricky, but she manages after she sobs out May’s name and struggles free.

May’s face is surprised, when Jemma throws herself at her, but then in relaxes into a smile. She, however, regardless of how tight the hug is, feels the needle. Luckily, the movement of her pulling away from Jemma serves to inject the plunger. 

“Oh, what the, what the hell?” Skye’s voice is getting softer as she slowly sinks to the ground. Poor Skye, Jemma can see in her eyes that she still doesn’t believe it.

May already has a gun pointed at Jemma’s head, and she looks betrayed, but it’s okay, because Jemma planned it out, her dose was the strongest. 

Jemma manages to get around May and scoop up the two guns off the table before either Coulson or Ward move. Coulson’s lack of movement doesn’t surprise her, betrayal has been known to make him hesitate in the past, but she has to admit, she expected better from Ward. 

She’s extra glad she chose to take out May then, she knew she’d only manage one specialist, and May wouldn’t have hesitated this long. 

Coulson has his hands up, and he’s using his most soothing voice as he says, “It’s okay Jemma. We can help you. Did they, do you have an eye?” 

She looks at him, blankly for a moment, before replying, dryly, “Why yes. I have two. Have you gone blind since I left you? I was sure that GH325 would have further side effects, but I was not expecting that to be one of them.” 

Garrett’s laugh precedes him into the room, and it’s only the knowledge that Ward does know how to take advantage of even a twitch from her that keeps her from rolling her eyes. It only took two days of being stuck on a bus with him for her to want to kill him. Hand, familiar with Jemma, recognizes the look in her eyes and has had to separate them multiple times. 

Ward is closer to her, and he’s always been the bigger threat, so her attention is primarily on him, she notices when he relaxes. Shoulders going loose from tension she didn’t even realize he was holding and relief visible on his face. 

“Good job with May, Jemma. I was not expecting you to actually succeed.” Garrett’s going to get poison in his coffee tomorrow morning, she’s resolute and Hand is not going to be able to stop her this time. 

Her voice is cold when she replies, “If you call me anything but Agent Simmons one more time, I’m going to disrupt your electrics and watch you seize.” 

Garrett scoffs, unlike Hand he still doesn’t believe her when she speaks. She feels like he’s had ample warning, he was told she was a terrible liar, after all. He speaks before the urge to turn around and shoot him overcomes her. “And why are you pointing a gun at Ward?” 

Maybe if she just wings him a little Hand won’t be too upset, right?

Garrett continues, though Ward is eyeing her contemplatively, “Ward’s with me. Aren’t you boy? Knock out Coulson, will you?” 

Jemma realizes that this must be what Garrett felt when he saw her still alive on the plane, because faster than her eye can track, Ward has pulled his ICER and shot Coulson square in the chest.

Well. She’s glad he’s on their side, because he could’ve definitely taken her without her being able to do anything about it.

She lowers her guns and Garrett claps her on the shoulder. “See, Agent Simmons, I told you I knew someone who might be interested.” 

She blinks, tracks the phrase back and nods, dumbfounded. Well. Maybe Garrett can live a little longer.


	2. Grant's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grant's POV, requested by Shineyma

Jemma had convinced Coulson that she should go with Hand in order to combat some potential biological agent she’d developed and Grant is stuck at the Hub.

He’s stuck at the Hub while his mentor is either being killed or, if he’s very lucky, locked away. And he made the mistake of starting something with Skye for his cover because he was so sure he’d be leaving soon, and now she’s following him around when all he wants to do is brood by himself somewhere.

He clenches his jaw as the tiny speck of the plane finally vanishes with his chance of saving Garrett.

A soft hand at his elbow reminds him that if he’s stuck here he still has to keep his cover intact, and he lets his shoulders drop and decides to act up the betrayed angle as he turns towards Skye.

**

They’re in an empty unused base in the middle of snowy nowhere with a man who he’s pretty sure is psychotic from lack of human contact.  And he still doesn’t know what’s happened to Garrett (or to Jemma, a small part of his mind reminds him).

So basically he’s in a circle of hell.

He knows his smile doesn’t look even slightly faked when Skye comes bursting into the room. After all, they’re in love, apparently.

It fades to something more real when he realizes how frantic Skye is, waving her phone through the air and gasping for breath. He moves to rub an expected hand over her back, and after a moment she’s capable of speech.

“Jemma’s in danger! The Fridge is under attack from HYDRA!” He feels like his heart plummets for just a moment before he brushes it aside for the fact that if HYDRA is attacking the Fridge, Garrett might get out of this all alive. He feels gutted, moments later, when Skye continues with, “But don’t worry, Garrett is dead.”

He’s glad he has the excuse for worrying about Simmons to cover how hollow he feels.

Skye manages to pull up satellite images that show Garrett, handcuffed, with Hand, Simmons and three other male agents entering the Fridge, and about twenty minutes later HYDRA storming the place. Skye fast-forwards, impatiently, to present time and the whole team watches with bated breath as, finally, people start to emerge.

They’re all HYDRA.

Fitz storms out of the room and Skye stares in horror and turns to May, babbling theories about how Jemma could still be alive. Coulson’s gone pale and horrified and Grant feels something crack in his chest. Garrett is dead. Simmons is probably dead, or as good as. And he’s stuck with the team for at least the foreseeable future.

He leaves, quietly, to go take his emotions out on a punching bag.

**

Skye’s high-pitched screech of: “Jemma!” through the coms causes the rest of the team to freeze in shock for a moment before rushing into the room.

Grant’s not entirely sure what he’s expecting, but a hale and healthy Simmons, who looks absolutely no worse for the wear, hugging Skye tightly, then Fitz, is not it. When she throws herself at May, well, maybe she is more traumatized then she first appears.

He feels like his brain is moving at half speed as first Skye, then Fitz then May all collapse and Simmons has guns on him and Coulson.

The obvious answer is brain-washing, but unless they’d had a breakthrough with the process, there was no way it was possible in the relatively short amount of time that Simmons’ has been missing.

And now she’s sassing Coulson. He has to fight not to smirk, although he suspects that Coulson may have the right of it. At least until he hears that familiar laugh.

His heart feels like it stutters in his chest and he’s obeying orders before the reality has had a chance to sink in.

Garrett is alive. Simmons is alive. Simmons is…HYDRA?

He has to admit, this is nowhere near what he expected out of today.


	3. five minutes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE TIMESTAMP MEME: "IT'S SO EASY TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE" FIVE MINUTES LATER.
> 
> ASKED BY SHINEYMA.

A little longer, as it turns out, is about five minutes. Garrett waves Ward forward, swings an arm around his shoulders, and then grabs Jemma and pulls her to his side too. She stands perfectly still for a moment, and when the arm doesn’t immediately vanish she stomps down, hard, the metal heel of her boot coming down just short of the steel toes on Garrett’s.

Needless to say, he yelps and lets her go.

She straightens her shirt and brushes his touch off her shoulders, before turning and smiling up at Ward. He’s smirking widely at her, and it takes her a moment to adjust to the sight, because it’s not a look she’s ever seen on Ward’s face before. In fact, he’s holding himself a little differently even, and she has to admit she is very impressed. He clearly took his cover very seriously.

“Ward.” She arches an eyebrow at him.

His smirk widens. “Simmons.”

She tilts her chin up and says, “Your SO is an utter bastard, and I’ll probably kill him as soon as I get the chance, but I look forward to working with you again.” Before walking off.

Garrett is laughing again, the noise grating on her nerves. But the fact that she can feel Ward’s gaze on her the whole way across the room sooths them a little.


	4. two weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S SO EASY TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE" TWO WEEKS LATER.
> 
> ASKED BY SHINEYMA.

Ward isn’t the same as she remembers. But then, she supposes, neither is she. She doesn’t feel like she’s that different, under her cover and outside it, just slightly less moral. Ward is very different. He’s always moved with grace, but now there’s an air of lethality around him even while he sits and reads. He’s also got a much better sense of humor than his cover had, which was a delight to discover.

It’s been about two weeks since Jemma and Hand had left Ward and Garrett and their selling Centipede to the government plan, to make their way to the now HYDRA controlled Sandbox. 

Hand had only stayed long enough to make sure Jemma wasn’t going to feel it necessary to educate the entire base on the fact that they may be HYDRA but that was no reason not to have manners. Cheerfully, after the first person who was overly rude to the petite scientist developed a very disgusting itchy rash that no one but said petite scientist could get rid of, it was a much more polite working environment.

Which doesn’t mean that there aren’t still a few hiccups. Like that idiot Lorenzo from the disbanded STRIKE team who keeps trying to flirt with her and apparently thinks “negging” is the way to do it.

The only reason she hasn’t poisoned his coffee is because she is very busy in the middle of an experiment and though she has a lot of downtime with it, she can’t take the time off that the fall out of poisoning someone on base is bound to require. And if she gives him any sort of disease she’ll have to at least explain why she isn’t going to treat it, which will take days she doesn’t have to spare.

So when she hears the door open and the obvious deliberate tread of combat boots, she sighs, straightens her shoulders and refuses to turn around.

Lorenzo isn’t exactly patient, so when it takes more than five minutes for him to make a disparaging remark about her hair she is more than a little confused. But she refuses to be baited, and just keeps carefully pipetting into her 96-well plate.

Eventually there is throat clearing, and then not Lorenzo’s voice saying. “I can see you’re busy. Will you be eating lunch at some point?”

She starts smiling as soon as he speaks, but finishes her wells before marking down something in her lab book and turning around. “Oh, it’s you. I’m not that busy, come, sit, talk.”

He looks her over and tilts his head. “Someone’s been harassing you.” His voice has gone from light and friendly to dangerous in an instant, but it isn’t directed at her.

She makes a face. “There is no possible way you figured that out from just  _looking_  at me.”

He arches an eyebrow and settles into the high stool next to hers, rotating it so he can face her. He eyes her for another moment and relaxes a touch, reaching out to tug on a bit of her hair that’s escaped her hair tie. “You tensed when I walked in but didn’t speak, which would’ve been reasonable if you were busy and not in a place to be disturbed, but you were relieved to see me, not just glad to see me,” he flashes her a smile, and continues, “Though you were that too. And as soon as it was my voice you relaxed. So tell me, who do you need me to kill.”

She wrinkles her nose and reaches out to prod him in his shoulder. “I don’t need you to kill anyone, I’m capable of doing my own dirty work. I just haven’t had the time yet.”

He rolls his eyes. “I know you can take care of yourself Simmons. Would you rather I asked you who would you like me to take care of so you can focus on very important science? I’m only here for a few days, but most of it’s free time.”

She bites her lower lip to try to fight back her grin and tries to say mock seriously, “Yes, that’s much better.” She turns to clean up her lab bench, spraying everything down and wiping it up once her plate is in the incubator. Everything goes in a biohazard bag and she turns to Ward. “Now, you said something about lunch?”

He smirks and holds out his arm, placing his hand over hers when she grabs it, and says, “Yes. And if I can figure out who’s harassing you I get to have a little chat with them. If I don’t then I’ll buy you lunch.”

She ducks her head and fights back a laugh, before looking up at him with smiling eyes. “I’m a little concerned that having a chat with someone is supposed to be your reward.”

He squeezes her hand. “No, having lunch with you is the reward, everything else is just icing.”


	5. three weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME STAMP! "IT'S SO EASY TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE" THREE WEEKS LATER, PLEASE!
> 
> ASKED BY SHINEYMA.

Lorenzo literally rushes out of any room she enters now.

And if he rushes out for her, what he does whenever Grant appears is try out for the Olympics.

She feels like she should be annoyed, on principle, at Grant for threatening Lorenzo when she is perfectly capable of managing herself. But he is so pleased with himself that she has trouble working up any annoyance. Every time Lorenzo rushes out or sprints by he turns to Jemma with sparkling eyes and this little smirk as if to ask ‘See? Didn’t I do good?’ It is distressingly adorable.

She’s nearly positive that she’s still going to have to have her own ‘talk’ with Lorenzo, once Grant leaves, because she suspects the operative is more afraid of the immediate consequences than of anything delayed.

But it’s not something she has to worry about now, so she doesn’t. Grant ends up able to stay at the Sandbox a few days longer then expected. It’s especially nice for her, since the first few days she could only spare him a half hour here or there, due to her experiments.

But now he has to leave.

She’s not actually entirely sure how she feels about that.

On one hand, he makes her miss everything from  _before_  less.

On the other hand, he’s been flirting. He hasn’t been particularly subtle about it, and it is very flattering, but she can’t help wondering if he’s flirting because he’s actually interested or because of Garrett.

She had thought, when they were both SHIELD, that she had gotten good at reading his tells. Now she knows how wrong she was, so she can’t even make a guess at how sincere he is.

And the thing is, if he is following orders she wouldn’t even hold it against him. (Now Garrett, on the other hand, she would definitely hold it against him for issuing said orders.)

She wants to ask. She doesn’t  _mind_  if it’s just on orders, she’s fine with thinking of it just as fun and nothing serious. She just wants to know.

But it will absolutely change how she responds.

And for now it’s fine, even if he is serious – could he be? Serious? – it’s still too early to actually do something.

Not that she actually wants to do something. No. She absolutely has not been thinking about kissing him. At all.

She’s sure he’s noticed that she’s been acting a bit off. Not for long, really, since she only started to seriously consider the fact that she could be  _orders_  within the past twelve hours. But, well, she’s still a terrible liar.

He pulls her aside, hand warm on her elbow, when he should be finishing his packing. “Jemma,” the use of her first name is a new development, and it still gives her a little thrill, “what’s wrong?”

She nibbles her lower lip and is gratified to see it draws his gaze, even if he is under orders it can’t all be feigned. Jemma lets out a breath and does what she’s found to be a very good substitute for lying: changing the subject without seeming to. “I’m going to miss you. It’s been nice to have someone I know on the base.”

His lips twitch and his eyebrow arches. “You know other people on the base, Jemma.”

She grins up at him and does her best not to shiver as his fingers that were cupping her elbow trail down her arm. “Yes, but none of them are  _you_.”

His grin is smug and she makes note that padding his ego works well as a distraction technique. She’s positive she can find out if he’s under orders while he’s gone. And then she’ll have enough time to decide just what she wants to do about that, if he is. Admittedly, the plan will probably start and end with ‘Kill Garrett’, but it’s good to consider all the ways she could.

He pulls her into a hug that she’s glad to return. He smells delicious. She had some fairly close contact with him on the Bus, and she recognizes that it’s odd to notice, but whatever cologne he wore before is not the one he’s wearing now. This one is much preferable. As always, there’s the undercurrent of gun oil and leather. It’s a good smell.

He laughs and says, “Are you sniffing me or trying to stop from crying, Jemma?”

She can feel her blush burning her cheeks when he pulls her back and she pokes, viciously, at the space between his ribs. “Be nice, Grant, there’s still time for me to infect you with something terrible.”

He lets go of her right shoulder to rub, ruefully, at his ribs and says, seemingly sincerely, “I’ll miss you to.”

She nods and returns, “As is only right.” She hesitates for a moment before taking his hand between hers and squeezing it, looking up at him earnestly. “Do be safe. Do not hesitate to push Garrett between you and danger, he’s lived a full life, it’s only right.”

He throws his head back as he laughs and she counts it as a win. She could accept just being his friend, if he is only under orders, but if she finds out it’s an act beyond any potential seduction? She’ll take him apart slowly enough to know exactly how he works.

She smiles up at him and gives his hand another squeeze before letting go. He really does need to pack and she needs to be getting back to the lab.


	6. one month after Ward leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "IT'S SO EASY TO SEE WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE" - 1 MONTH AFTER WARD LEAVES, PLEASE!
> 
> ASKED BY LINDEWEN.

“Jemma…Another one?” Hand’s voice is exasperated, but Jemma can hear the affection underneath and she turns to her mentor with a smile.

She strips off her gloves to offer her a hand, doing her best not to pay attention to the two men standing behind Hand. “Another what?” Hand arches an eyebrow and releases Jemma’s hand. Jemma sighs and shrugs, turning away to put some samples away since she’s sure she’s about to get dragged somewhere. “I do warn them, beforehand. In detail. It is not my fault that they cannot comprehend anything but the threat of swift physical violence.” She makes it a point to glance pointedly at Garrett when she says the last.

He, apparently, misinterprets her words and his laugh booms out before he says, “So, you want I should lend you some threat of swift physical violence?” She can hear him clap Grant, hard, on the shoulder.

She gives her station a last glance to make sure everything is secured before turning back to the three of them and rolling her eyes. Garrett’s hand is still on Grant’s shoulder. Her voice is tart and she’s speaking as clearly as she can, “No,” –though part of her definitely does– “I ‘want you should’ not be one of those unable to comprehend, but I suppose we must make allowances for brain damage accrued in the line of duty.” She finally lets her gaze swing to Grant and she offers him a small smile and says, “I told you to use him as a shield.” Her gaze takes in the way he’s holding himself and she frowns. “You’re hurt.”

He smirks back at her and shrugs, but before she can get any details Hand has ahold of her arm and is guiding her out of the door. She shoots Grant a look over her shoulder, pointedly ignoring Garrett’s cackle, and lets her mentor lead her away.

**

Jemma is fuming when she returns to her room. Not even the sight of Grant leaning against the wall opposite her door helps.

She scowls at him and he holds up his hands to show he’s harmless. She scoffs at him and he grins and asks, “Did you miss me?” before pulling her into a hug.

She allows the hug, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her cheek against his chest. He smells the same as last time and it calms some of her rage. She tightens her grip and she can hear his breath catch to avoid making a pained noise and she instantly pulls back. “You’re hurt.”

He grabs her hands before she can do more then get a grip on the edge of his shirt and arches an eyebrow. “Jemma,” he says it with an even tone, but his eyes look worried.

She sighs but doesn’t let go of the fabric, returning, “Grant.”

He’s frowning down at her and so she returns the frown. He lets go of one of her hands so that he can curve his palm around her cheek. She leans into the caress and sighs again. His thumb rubs over the apple of her cheek and he says, serious, “You didn’t tell me you were still having a hard time. I was here a week ago, I could’ve taken care of it.”

She frowns harder and his other hand releases hers so that he can smooth the lines in her forehead. “I can take care of myself.”

He rolls his eyes and leans down so they are nose to nose and he can look her in the eye completely. “I know you can. But you haven’t. Just kill one of them, the rest will fall into line.” She can feel her face contort and so it’s not a surprise that a moment later he pulls back and asks, “…What?”

She sighs again, her frown finally dropping away and leans against his chest, being careful not to put any undue pressure on his injuries (that she hasn’t seen yet but she knows are there). Her voice is decidedly morose when she says, “I have orders from Hand. I’m not allowed to do any permanent harm.”

His hand cards through her hair for a minute before he drops a kiss to the top of her head. He speaks into her hair, hand rubbing up and down her back. He’s matter of fact and it doesn’t even sound like the threat she knows it is when he says, “I’ll take care of it.”

She pulls back and frowns up at him, his hand is instantly smoothing over the furrow between her brows. She swats it away and says, “Not right now you won’t.”

His lips twitch and he cups her cheek again, using his most cajoling tone. “Jemma.”

She will not be cajoled. Her voice is even as she says, “Grant,” moving her hands to his ribs before he can respond and lightly pressing down. She watches his face intently and when he can’t hide his wince she pauses, leaving her hands there without any pressure to warm the area and asking, “Are they bruised or broken?”

He smiles and opens his mouth to lie – she pushes harder at his ribs and he lets out a painful exhale before offering a much more honest, “…It’s just a crack.”

She purses her lips and hums before asking, “And how long are you restricted from missions?” That he won’t bother to lie about, because it’s easy enough for her to check – and he knows she will, and it’ll give her a better idea of just how injured he is.

He reluctantly admits, “Two weeks.”

She nods to herself and leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek, saying, “Then you can solve my problem at the end of those two weeks, no one will do anything with you here.”

He turns smug instantly, like it’s some kind of stupid super power and purrs out, “Damn right they won’t,” before pulling her into a kiss.

They break a few minutes later and she pulls out of his embrace and says, “But since you hurt yourself, no sex,” and heads into her room. He’s hot on her heels, protesting.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing tumblr [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/). <3 Prompts are always welcome! Come say hi!


End file.
